


Day 06. Child

by HolyKingWasteLand



Series: 30 Days of Lucifer and Trixie - [Writing Prompt June 2019] [7]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Comfort, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Not Beta Read, Protective Lucifer, Protective Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Step-Devil, Step-Parent Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Step-Satan, Trixie Decker & Lucifer Morningstar Bonding, Trixie Decker & Lucifer Morningstar Friendship, We Die Like Men, father-daughter bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 16:28:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19113460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyKingWasteLand/pseuds/HolyKingWasteLand
Summary: Trixie is having a hard time going to school after hearing about a kidnapping in her neighbourhood a week previous, she confides in Lucifer who is all to familiar with fear.





	Day 06. Child

**Author's Note:**

> [Series Notes]  
> •This will be updated according to my timezone - AWST (GMT+8)  
> •Trixie is her canon age - about 10.  
> •Creator of this Writing Prompt List is Mia Botha and can be found on Pinterest.  
> •This Series will also be posted to my Wattpad for a broader audience (@HolyKingWasteLand)

Lucifer has always treated people as his equals. This is no exception to children, including Beatrice. The kind young girl with a bright smile and intelligent mind, who wasn't afraid of voicing her thoughts, and wasn't afraid of his red eyes.

The daughter of his love, his little hell-thing to stand on equal footing with, because that's who they were to each other. Lucifer was Lucifer, and Beatrice was Beatrice. Not adult and child. Not devil and human. Equal. And Lucifer loved it.

Trixie wasn't afraid of putting him in his place, and vise versa.

Sometimes, though, this leads to him forgetting that she really is only a child. This fact is brought to light after they hear of a kidnapping in the area.

The police are working on finding the child and person responsible, but Lucifer thinks nothing else of it. He's heard a lot of this kind of stuff, having lived in LA for so many years.

Trixie, however, doesn't brush it off so easily.

She's getting ready for school one day, (Lucifer is dropping her off as Chloe had to go to work early) and she hesitates at the front door.

"Will you pick me up after school?" She asks softly, gripping the straps of her backpack tightly. Lucifer looks down at her and takes in her tense posture.

"If you would like that, child. Then of course." He grins, expecting one in return, but Trixie just nods with a distant look in her eyes. "Beatrice?"

"Can I tell you something?" She asks again, just as quiet. Lucifer feels a little out of his depth, but nods. "I'm scared."

Taking her by the hand, Lucifer pulls her away from the door and kneels down in front of her. "Whatever for, child?" He wonders, gripping her hands in what he hopes is a comforting manner.

"That I'll get kidnapped next." She whispers, shaking in her fear. They'd been told about the kidnapping over a week ago, had she been bottling this up all that time? "That they'll take me and you won't be able to save me."

Him? That _he_ won't be able to save her? When on Earth did she start looking to him as her protector. A Devil in shining armour if you will.

"I know, it's silly," She mumbles, and Lucifer shakes his head. Because it's not, really, but he never thought she got shaken by these types of things. She was always so outwardly brave.

"It's not silly, Beatrice. It's alright to be afraid," Only father knows how many times he's been scared. She was still so young, much like he was when he felt the same, but he had no one to talk to. No one to confide in.

He wished for someone to tell him everything would be okay, so now, he would do that for this one. Help her feel at ease once more.

"You don't have to be strong all the time, or go through your fear alone." He smiles and brings her in for a hug, stroking down stray hairs as she clings to him. "And you never have to be scared of me not finding you. Because I will always protect you, Beatrice."

She pulls away to look at him seriously, making note that his face only shows seriousness. She smiles softly and holds up her pinky finger. "Promise?" 

"I give you my word." His pinky curls around her smaller one and the tension leaves her shoulders. And although she's still scared, she believes in his word.

They share a single nod, and then exit the small apartment.


End file.
